sapphires
by apricot.pie
Summary: “Hey Roxas.” She said after a moment. “Hmmm?”   “Do you think we’re drifting apart? [roxette]


I disclaim it.

She looked into his sapphire blue eyes and felt her heart speed up. But the petite brunette didn't look away. They sat there staring at each other, neither blinking.

But then she blinked.

"Awwwwe, Dang it!" she said angrily. The blonde boy grinned triumphantly.

"C'mon Olette. I've known you forever, and I always win staring contests."

_Because your eyes distract me,_ she thought. But she just stuck her tongue out at him and sat back against the Clock Tower.

"Hey Roxas." She said after a moment.

"Hmmm?"

"Do you think we're drifting apart? I mean you, Hayner, Pence and me."

"Maybe. But even if we do, we'll still be friends." He said, smiling at her. She looked over and couldn't help but smile back. His sapphire eyes seemed to sparkle in the sunset and Olette thought he had never looked so amazing. She turned back to the setting sun, trying to not think about the boy sitting next to her- the one she had had a crush on since they had met.

As the last of the suns rays disappeared she waved goodbye to Roxas and began walking to her house. She decided she would tell him how she felt tomorrow and hoped it would go by smoothly. She fell asleep thinking of his incredibly blue eyes.

——NEXT DAY——

Olette was walking to the Usual Spot when she remembered something. Wasn't she going to tell someone something? She paused and tapped her jaw thoughtfully. But who and what? She vaguely remembered spiky blonde hair and strikingly blue eyes. However the thought quickly disappeared as she heard Hayner shout out her name.

"Are you coming or what?"

"Yeah! Wait up!" she yelled, running to catch up with Hayner and Pence as they headed to the Usual Spot. As she made it to her destination, she looked around expectantly. It looked the same with just the three of them- the three amigos, three musketeers, the Golden Trio- exactly as it had always been. So why did she feel this way? As if someone was missing; or some part of her was missing.

"Let's go get some sea salt ice cream!" Hayner suggested with a large smile.

"But I just sat down! Not to mention we just got here," Pence complained.

"Don't be such a wimp," Hayner said, waving his hand in the direction of the brunette boy. "What's your opinion Olette?" he asked, as if her answer mattered but all three of them knew if she said no they would go anyways. She smiled, pretending she felt fine: whole.

"I think some sea salt ice cream would be very refreshing" she said.

"Let's go!" Hayner exclaimed.

As they were running out of the Usual Spot Hayner, the one in front, collided with a boy who had spiky brown hair; both falling to the ground.

"Sorry!" he said quickly.

"You should be," Hayner said angrily as he got up off the ground.

"Hayner!" Olette exclaimed, as if she was getting ready to scold her child. She hit his arm and turned to the boy on the ground. She reached out for his hand and he happily took a hold of it.

"What's your name?" she asked, helping him up. They knew everyone in town and they had never seen him before

"Sora," he replied.

Olette smiled warmly at the brunette known as Sora as her, Hayner and Pence showed him the way to the train station. As they said goodbye Hayner and Pence quickly turned around and started walking away- they still wanted ice cream. Olette was about to turn around when her and Sora locked eyes. In that moment she didn't see Sora. She saw a boy with blonde hair that defied gravity, and sapphire blue eyes. He was smiling at her with his signature goofy grin. But the image was shattered and Sora was looking at her with questioning eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked her. She shook her head, to clear it. And smiled sheepishly.

"I just thought I saw- never mind." She replied quietly, looking at the ground. When she looked up again the blonde boy had replaced Sora once again. He had his hands on his knees and he was leaning forward only a few inches from her face, concern sparkling in his sapphire eyes. Shocked at how close he was she leaned back and her eyes grew wide.

"Olette?" Pence questioned coming back into the train station. "C'mon."

"O-okay," she stuttered. The boy sighed and hung his head. She started walking backwards; the boy looked up sadly, he stood up straight and began waving to her. As she started waving back he faded away and was slowly replaced by Sora- who was waving enthusiastically.

"Olette!" Hayner yelled, as he opened up the door. "Let's get a move on!"

And so she left, but she didn't leave that memory of the blonde boy behind. She thought it was silly. She saw him- a figment of her imagination, most likely- and decided she couldn't ignore him, much less forget him. He hadn't even said anything, just stared at her as if trying to tell her something and it had made her heart race. So she waited, waited for those captivating sapphire blue eyes. What she didn't know was that he was a nobody- Sora's nobody- and they don't have hearts, they live in someone else's. So those amazing blue eyes continued to haunt her every waking moment-and her dreams- but besides in her imagination, she never saw them again.

**rantings;;** Yay! Roxette fluffy angst stuff! I love it.

wrathofbrett is my favorite

-later


End file.
